Save Me, Ron
by 4evaRonandMione
Summary: Ron is the new kid at school. He instantly falls in love with Hermione, but she's already in a relationship with Viktor Krum who is abusing her. Can Ron save her before he hurts her even more? Story is better than the summary! Rated T for language and abuse.


**Hello! So this is my new Ron and Hermione story! These 2 are my favorite ship ever. Harry Potter is my life and these 2 are the perfect couple.**

**So this takes place at a regular high school, there was no Hogwarts or magic or anything. Ron and Ginny are the new kids. Okay, I'll tell you the rest in the story ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

Hermione's POV:

Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm 17 years old and am probably the biggest bookworm in this entire school. I always get straight A's so I'm always considered to be a nerd.

As of right now, I'm dating the captain of the football team, Viktor Krum who is also the most popular guy at school. I was pretty shocked when he asked me out 4 months ago. I mean he can have any girl he wants and he chose me!

He isn't who he was in the beginning. When we first started dating, he was such a gentleman, but now it seems as though anything I do makes him angry, and when I say angry, I mean really angry. Lately he's been getting so mad that he'll physically hurt me by hitting and beating me up. I want to leave him, but he tells me that if I break up with him, he'll kill me. I haven't told my friends Harry, Luna, or Neville. I don't want them to worry about me.

So let me tell you what happened when _he_ came into my life.

My first period class is History with a teacher named Mr. Snape. He's a strict teacher who does not take fooling around very well. Viktor and I have that class together.

I walked in just before the bell rang and saw Viktor already sitting in his usual seat in the back. Before we started dating, I would always sit in the front, but lately he's dragged me to the back.

I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me. He whispered in my ear so no one else could hear him, "How come you're not wearing that outfit I bought for you last week? It makes me really mad how you're not wearing it. I picked it out special just for you." I mentally rolled my eyes. The outfit he picked out for me was completely the opposite of what I would wear. It was a really low-cut, skin-tight shirt, mini skirt, and high heels. He clearly did not know what kind of clothes I liked.

I muttered a quick sorry as he grasped my arm tightly.

Snape stood up and started talking, "Class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Ronald Weasley." He opened the door and the boy who must've been Ronald walked in.

I felt my heart stop. He was the most handsome boy I've ever seen, even more than Viktor. He was extremely tall, well over 6 feet and muscular. He had smooth red hair that fell to his forehead. And his eyes; his eyes were an ocean blue color that you could drown in. He looked around the room and our eyes met. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Viktor must have seen it because he put his arm around me again and glared at Ronald, who frowned at him.

"Welcome, Ronald," Snape said.

"I prefer Ron actually," Ron said politely. His voice gave me butterflies.

Snape nodded and said, "Alright Ron, since it is your first day I assume you need someone to show you around?"

He smiled his handsome smile and said, "Yeah, that'd be great."

Snape looked through everyone's schedules to find one that matched Ron's. A part of me was silently hoping that maybe mine would, but another part of me saw Viktor's face and silently hoped not.

Snape smiled, "Ah, here we go. You and Hermione Granger have the exact same schedule." Ron looked around trying to figure out which one of us that was. I felt the butterflies in my stomach again, but I felt Viktor tense up next to me and I knew he wasn't happy.

Viktor stood up and glared at Snape and Ron. "Why does it have to be Hermione?! I'm sure another person has the same schedule as him. Why can't it be them?" I could hear the anger in his voice as he basically yelled at them.

Snape frowned at him, "Well, I'm sorry to say Mr. Krum that Hermione is the only person who has the same schedule as Mr. Weasley so she will show him around."

Viktor sat back down and looked even more mad. I stood up and walked towards the front of the classroom. Ron saw me walking towards him and gave me a warm smile, which I returned shyly. We shook hands and I could've sworn I felt sparks between us. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly our hands fit into each other's. My knees felt weak.

Snape suggested that Ron sit next to me from now on, which I was happy about. I could see Viktor's face out of the corner of my eye though and he looked like he was ready to explode.

I sat back down next to Viktor with Ron on the other side of me. Viktor glared daggers at Ron and put one arm around my shoulders and the other on my thigh. He whispered into my ear, "Don't even think about making any moves on this new kid, Hermione. If I find out you are, I will make your life a living hell."

I bit my tongue from saying, "You already have." So I nodded and then saw the look on his face and my heart dropped. I knew this look, it was the one that meant he was going to punish me for something after school. I felt scared and shaken, but tried to focus on my schoolwork.

After class, I met up with Ron who was waiting for me smiling.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"So chemistry's next?" he asked.

"Yep, that's with Mrs. McGonagoll."

"Okay! Can I sit next to you in that class?" he asked somewhat sheepishly.

I looked at him and smiled. "Sure!" I replied.

He looked relieved and smiled back.

Throughout the next few periods, Ron and I got to know almost everything about each other. I learned that he just moved here from a small town in the country with his family. He has 5 older brothers and 1 younger sister who is also at this school. He was the captain of the soccer team back at his old school, which explains his amazing body. I told him about my family and my interests. I told him how I was dating Viktor and he asked if he was the guy from History and I said yes. He seemed a little disappointed after I told him that, but then he seemed okay so it must've been just my imagination. I didn't tell him what Viktor's done to me, but he was the only person I've actually considered telling because he was so easy to talk to. By the end of 4th period, we were best friends.

Once lunch came around, I invited Ron to sit with me and my friends Harry, Luna, and Neville who all really liked him. Ron's sister Ginny sat with us too and she was really nice! I noticed Harry kept staring at her and I found that very cute.

We were all laughing at something Neville said, when Viktor came over and put his arm around me. I tried to fake a smile.

"Hey, Hermione, he said.

"Hi, Viktor," I replied. He looked at Ron who was sitting on the other side of me and then pulled me into a long, passionate kiss. After minute, I pulled away and noticed Ron staring down at his lunch with a sad expression. I was confused. _Why does he look so sad? It's only been a few hours, Ron can't…like me? Can he?_

Viktor whispered in my ear, "Meet me by my truck right after school, okay? We're going to my house tonight." He sounded really angry so I just nodded and tried to finish my food. The rest of lunch went by rather awkwardly.

The next class was gym, which was my least favorite class. I did get to see Ron lift weights, which I found very attractive. He seemed to want me to notice him while he worked out, but I was probably imagining it again.

Our last class of the day is English with Mr. Lupin, who is my favorite teacher. He made the class so fun and alive.

"That class is so fun! It's definitely my favorite," Ron said smiling.

"Mine too! Mr. Lupin is such a good teacher and I love the subject. I really enjoy reading," I said.

He laughed. "You're such a little nerd, Hermione."

I playfully slapped his arm. "Am not! I just love reading and school."

He smirked. "Okay, whatever you say, Mione."

I blushed. "Mione?" I asked.

The tips of his ears turned red and he started stuttering, "Oh, uh, it's a nickname I made for you, but i-if you don't like it…"

I smiled cutting him off, "I love it, Ron."

He smiled back. He looked hesitant, but said, "So what's the deal with Viktor? He's all over you and always seems to control what you do." I noticed he seemed a little tense saying this.

I froze and looked away. I didn't expect him to bring Viktor up. "Oh, that's just how he is. He just doesn't like me to be around other guys. He's just a little jealous."

He nodded and then pulled me in for a hug. I was surprised, but hugged him back. I never felt safer in anyone's arms as I did in Ron's. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him. I smiled. However, as I opened my eyes, I saw Viktor down the hall staring at us. I instantly became afraid. I've never seen him look angrier. I pulled away from Ron.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Ron. Bye!" I gave him my phone number and ran off towards Viktor's car.

He was already standing next to his truck by the time I got there. He had his arms crossed and he looked absolutely pissed. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and slowly made my way over to him. I tried smiling at him, but his expression never changed.

"H-hi," I said nervously.

He grabbed my arm and roughly pushed me into his truck. As soon as he got in, he started screaming at me.

"YOU SLUT! YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH THAT WEASLEY GUY! I SAW YOU 2 HUGGING IN THE HALLWAY EARLIER!"

My eyes blurred with tears as I desperately tried to apologize, "I'm s-so sorry V-viktor! We're j-just friends. I p-promise!" He didn't seem to buy it though as he continued to yell at me the rest of the ride.

Once we got to his house, he roughly pulled me inside and started beating me. He pushed me onto the ground and punched and kicked me repeatedly as I begged him to stop.

"YOU DESERVE IT FOR DOING THAT TO ME YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Viktor yelled at me. He threw me on the ground and kicked me once more in the stomach before he walked away leaving me hopelessly crying on the ground.

I walked home alone crying as the rain disguised my tears. I took a fast shower and fell onto my bed crying my eyes out the rest of the night. I thought of all the things I wanted. I just wanted to be away from Viktor. I wanted to be in Ron's arms again. It had only been a day, but I felt safe around him. He made me feel like I mattered.

**That's it for chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed :) I'll try and update soon! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 2.**

**Love,**

**Jeanette**


End file.
